coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Debbie Oates
Debbie Oates is a playwright who has contributed 207 episodes of Coronation Street since 2002 including an episode co-written with Joe Turner and the live episode in 2015 to mark sixty years of ITV. She has also written for Robin Hood, Crusoe, Fat friends and Primeval. Her first work on television was for Brookside to which she contributed nine episodes. Radio work includes Dennis Ockerby on Ice and Pongo, Sadfish, Blackie and Sid while she has written over ten plays for the theatre including Angels and Amazons, Belly, Tagged Activ8, Score, Bengal Lilly and Weeds. Episodes written by Debbie Oates 2000s 2002 (2 episodes) *Episode 5378 (10th November 2002) *Episode 5404 (22nd December 2002) 2003 (12 episodes) *Episode 5432 (2nd February 2003) *Episode 5449 (26th February 2003) *Episode 5457 (10th March 2003) *Episode 5482 (14th April 2003) *Episode 5506 (18th May 2003) *Episode 5528 (18th June 2003) *Episode 5561 (15th August 2003) *Episode 5574 (3rd September 2003) *Episode 5584 (17th September 2003) *Episode 5599 (8th October 2003) *Episode 5623 (10th November 2003) *Episode 5636 (30th November 2003) 2004 (15 episodes) *Episode 5670 (16th January 2004) *Episode 5690 (11th February 2004) *Episode 5701 (27th February 2004) *Episode 5713 (15th March 2004) *Episode 5744 (26th April 2004) *Episode 5774 (4th June 2004) *Episode 5819 (9th August 2004) *Episode 5820 (9th August 2004) *Episode 5836 (1st September 2004) *Episode 5848 (19th September 2004) *Episode 5856 (27th September 2004) *Episode 5874 (24th October 2004) *Episode 5875 (25th October 2004) *Episode 5894 (21st November 2004) *Episode 5919 (20th December 2004) 2005 (16 episodes) *Episode 5936 (10th January 2005) *Episode 5937 (10th January 2005) *Episode 5951 (31st January 2005) *Episode 5961 (14th February 2005) *Episode 5973 (2nd March 2005) *Episode 5995 (3rd April 2005) *Episode 6017 (1st May 2005) *Episode 6036 (27th May 2005) *Episode 6054 (20th June 2005) *Episode 6072 (17th July 2005) *Episode 6094 (15th August 2005) *Episode 6119 (19th September 2005) *Episode 6138 (14th October 2005) *Episode 6152 (2nd November 2005) *Episode 6160 (14th November 2005) *Episode 6161 (14th November 2005) 2006 (13 episodes) *Episode 6196 (1st January 2006) *Episode 6217 (30th January 2006) *Episode 6218 (30th January 2006) *Episode 6228 (13th February 2006) *Episode 6243 (6th March 2006) *Episode 6272 (17th April 2006) *Episode 6273 (17th April 2006) *Episode 6301 (28th May 2006) *Episode 6316 (18th June 2006) (co-written with Joe Turner) *Episode 6318 (19th June 2006) *Episode 6426 (17th November 2006) *Episode 6427 (17th November 2006) *Episode 6435 (27th November 2006) 2007 (12 episodes) *Episode 6464 (8th January 2007) *Episode 6465 (8th January 2007) *Episode 6490 (12th February 2007) *Episode 6531 (9th April 2007) *Episode 6560 (21st May 2007) *Episode 6589 (2nd July 2007) *Episode 6590 (2nd July 2007) *Episode 6634 (3rd September 2007) *Episode 6635 (3rd September 2007) *Episode 6674 (29th October 2007) *Episode 6709 (17th December 2007) *Episode 6710 (17th December 2007) 2008 (11 episodes) *Episode 6749 (8th February 2008) *Episode 6773 (14th March 2008) *Episode 6806 (28th April 2008) *Episode 6815 (12th May 2008) *Episode 6835 (8th June 2008) *Episode 6870 (28th July 2008) *Episode 6893 (31st August 2008) *Episode 6910 (22nd September 2008) *Episode 6935 (27th October 2008) *Episode 6960 (5th December 2008) *Episode 6976 (26th December 2008) 2009 (11 episodes) *Episode 7032 (13th March 2009) *Episode 7037 (20th March 2009) *Episode 7058 (20th April 2009) *Episode 7059 (20th April 2009) *Episode 7081 (22nd May 2009) *Episode 7125 (23rd July 2009) *Episode 7154 (4th September 2009) *Episode 7155 (4th September 2009) *Episode 7166 (21st September 2009) *Episode 7203 (9th November 2009) *Episode 7234 (21st December 2009) 2010s 2010 (12 episodes) *Episode 7256 (21st January 2010) *Episode 7257 (22nd January 2010) *Episode 7314 (11th April 2010) *Episode 7330 (2nd May 2010) *Episode 7338 (13th May 2010) *Episode 7361 (11th June 2010) *Episode 7386 (23rd July 2010) *Episode 7391 (30th July 2010) *Episode 7415 (30th August 2010) *Episode 7440 (7th October 2010) *Episode 7457 (29th October 2010) *Episode 7494 (17th December 2010) 2011 (11 episodes) *Episode 7539 (18th February 2011) *Episode 7554 (11th March 2011) *Episode 7571 (4th April 2011) *Episode 7581 (18th April 2011) *Episode 7608 (23rd May 2011) *Episode 7619 (6th June 2011) *Episode 7646 (15th July 2011) *Episode 7687 (9th September 2011) *Episode 7712 (13th October 2011) *Episode 7748 (1st December 2011) *Episode 7769 (30th December 2011) 2012 (12 episodes) *Episode 7786 (23rd January 2012) *Episode 7795 (6th February 2012) *Episode 7836 (2nd April 2012) *Episode 7845 (16th April 2012) *Episode 7846 (16th April 2012) *Episode 7864 (11th May 2012) *Episode 7904 (11th July 2012) *Episode 7937 (20th August 2012) *Episode 7954 (14th September 2012) *Episode 7988 (2nd November 2012) *Episode 8007 (30th November 2012) *Episode 8021 (19th December 2012) 2013 (10 episodes) *Episode 8036 (9th January 2013) *Episode 8086 (20th March 2013) *Episode 8116 (1st May 2013) *Episode 8134 (26th May 2013) *Episode 8165 (8th July 2013) *Episode 8205 (2nd September 2013) *Episode 8224 (30th September 2013) *Episode 8254 (11th November 2013) *Episode 8255 (11th November 2013) *Episode 8286 (25th December 2013) 2014 (11 episodes) *Episode 8304 (20th January 2014) *Episode 8340 (10th March 2014) *Episode 8377 (2nd May 2014) *Episode 8378 (2nd May 2014) *Episode 8409 (16th June 2014) *Episode 8438 (1st August 2014) *Episode 8455 (25th August 2014) *Episode 8485 (6th October 2014) *Episode 8500 (27th October 2014) *Episode 8532 (15th December 2014) *Episode 8533 (15th December 2014) 2015 (13 episodes) *Episode 8555 (16th January 2015) *Episode 8556 (16th January 2015) *Episode 8588 (2nd March 2015) *Episode 8616 (13th April 2015) *Episode 8644 (22nd May 2015) *Episode 8645 (22nd May 2015) *Episode 8674 (3rd July 2015) *Episode 8708 (14th August 2015) *Episode 8728 (7th September 2015) *Episode 8740 (23rd September 2015) *Episode 8776 (20th November 2015) *Episode 8803 (28th December 2015) *Episode 8804 (28th December 2015) 2016 (11 episodes) *Episode 8814 (11th January 2016) *Episode 8847 (26th February 2016) *Episode 8862 (18th March 2016) *Episode 8906 (18th May 2016) *Episode 8912 (24th May 2016) *Episode 8941 (11th July 2016) *Episode 8958 (1st August 2016) *Episode 8987 (9th September 2016) *Episode 9024 (31st October 2016) *Episode 9025 (31st October 2016) *Episode 9046 (30th November 2016) 2017 (15 episodes) *Episode 9077 (13th January 2017) *Episode 9078 (13th January 2017) *Episode 9116 (6th March 2017) *Episode 9117 (8th March 2017) *Episode 9162 (12th May 2017) *Episode 9163 (12th May 2017) *Episode 9176 (31st May 2017) *Episode 9177 (1st June 2017) *Episode 9234 (21st August 2017) *Episode 9235 (21st August 2017) *Episode 9262 (29th September 2017) *Episode 9269 (9th October 2017) *Episode 9270 (9th October 2017) *Episode 9300 (15th November 2017) *Episode 9335 (25th December 2017) (Double episode) 2018 (10 episodes) *Episode 9347 (8th January 2018) *Episode 9348 (8th January 2018) *Episode 9433 (18th April 2018) *Episode 9434 (18th April 2018) *Episode 9467 (28th May 2018) *Episode 9468 (29th May 2018) *Episode 9510 (18th July 2018) *Episode 9511 (18th July 2018) *Episode 9530 (10th August 2018) *Episode 9536 (17th August 2018) 2019 (9 episodes) *Episode 9733 (1st April 2019) *Episode 9764 (8th May 2019) *Episode 9765 (8th May 2019) *Episode 9797 (17th June 2019) *Episode 9798 (17th June 2019) *Episode 9853 (21st August 2019) *Episode 9854 (21st August 2019) *Episode 9904 (23rd October 2019) *Episode 9961 (25th December 2019) (Double episode) Category:Coronation Street writers